


Destiel Advent Calendar 2020

by ProphetStill_IfBirdOrDevil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU!Destiel - Freeform, Also Sam Winchester is a little shit who loves to annoy his brother, Canonverse!Destiel, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Christmas Carols, Christmas baking, Dean Winchester speaks Spanish, Dean calls Cas his Angel, Dean gets cursed by a witch, Found Family, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, SPNAdventCalendar2020, Sam Knows, Sam Ships It, Sam Winchester (mentioned) - Freeform, Stargazing, and a mistletoe, and calls him out on his crush, as always in every single destiel fanfic ever, canonverse destiel texting, cas likes ducks and is generally the cutest, destiel christmas fluff mostly, in conclusion, just some destiel fluff, or does he?, shooting stars and wishes, there's a proposal, they're idiots and they're in love, this is ficlets i wrote for a prompt advent calendar on tumblr, well i hope it'll be only fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProphetStill_IfBirdOrDevil/pseuds/ProphetStill_IfBirdOrDevil
Summary: What I'm posting here are destiel ficlets I wrote for @bend-me-shape-me's advent calendar on tumblr. Each chapter is a different ficlet for a different prompt, most of them have no relation at all to the other chapters. Both canonverse and AU!Destiel. Enjoy :)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Prompt: "Childhood Memories"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ficlet for Day 2 of @bend-me-shape-me 's advent calendar on tumblr.  
> [Find it on tumblr](https://castiel-is-at-hogwarts.tumblr.com/post/636421641109372928/i-felt-inspired-by-bend-me-shape-me-s-amazing)

“Why are you smiling?”

Cas looked up as Dean asked this, he had obviously been in thoughts.

“Hm?” he made. 

“You were smiling,” Dean explained, “What were you thinking about?”

“Oh,” Cas now said with a soft expression, “I was just thinking. That song. It reminded me of Christmas back then. When I was a child.”

Dean stopped to listen for a second. The radio had been on in the background for hours, quietly playing the same Christmas music as every year, and he had mostly ignored it. 

“Good memories?” he then asked. 

Cas happily smiled at him. 

“Yeah,” he said. “I mean, it’s nothing special. Just … Mom used to bake with us. Christmas cookies. And we were terrible at it, really, the cookies always looked horrible, and we mostly ate the raw dough before she could stop us, we ruined the entire kitchen and covered each other in flour …”

He laughed at the memories. 

“It was fun,”, he then shrugged with a happy smile on his face. “She used to put on Christmas music for baking, and we always sang along in our horribly off-key child voices.”

Dean looked at his boyfriend for a moment, noticing how happy he seemed to be right now.

“That sounds amazing,” he then said softly.

“Yeah,” Cas agreed with a smile. “What did your family do for Christmas?” he then asked. 

Suddenly, Dean avoided Cas’s deep blue eyes. 

“Nothing,” he said quietly. 

Cas stopped as he heard that. He looked at Dean for a quiet moment, his smile slowly fading. 

“Nothing?” he asked. “What, you didn’t do anything at all?”

“Yeah, well …” Dean shrugged. “It mostly was just Sammy and me. Dad always was away for work, and even when he was there, he avoided even acknowledging the holidays. I guess it reminded him too much of Mom.”  
“Okay,” Cas tried to understand, “But you were children. You probably wanted to celebrate just a bit, like everyone else?”

Dean sighed quietly. 

“Yeah,” he said, “Of course we did. And sometimes we tried to, I mean as good as two little boys can celebrate Christmas on their own. Like we got each other really small presents and had hot chocolate while watching a movie. But that’s it. And when Dad was there, we didn’t do anything at all. So … yeah. There was no Christmas baking for me.”

Cas didn’t know what to say for a second. He only looked at Dean, who was still avoiding his eyes by staring at the ground with a sad expression. 

After a moment, Cas suddenly stood up. As Dean looked up to him in surprise, Cas offered him his hand. 

“Come on,” he grinned. 

“What?” Dean asked.

“Get up,” Cas said. “You may not have a family Christmas tradition to remember, but just because your father was a bitter alcoholic don’t mean that we can’t make our own tradition. As a family. You and me. You know.” 

Dean softly smiled at his boyfriend for a short moment, then took his hand and stood up from the couch. 

“So, what kind of tradition were you thinking about?” Dean asked now that they were standing there, still holding hands. 

“You’ve missed out on Christmas baking, so that’s what we’re gonna do. You go to the store, while I get the kitchen ready.”

With a grin, Cas let go of Dean’s hand and started to walk out of the room.

“I don’t know what to buy for Christmas cookies!” Dean chuckled.

“I’ll write you a list,” Cas said with a grin before he disappeared into the kitchen.


	2. Prompt: "Cooking and Baking"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ficlet for Day 4 of @bend-me-shape-me 's advent calendar on tumblr.  
> A follow-up for Chapter 1 (Day 2)  
> [Find it on tumblr](https://castiel-is-at-hogwarts.tumblr.com/post/636606690336407552/another-piece-for-bend-me-shape-me-s-advent)

The very first tray of cookies had just come out of the oven, and Cas was quietly humming along to the music on the radio while scattering snowflake-shaped sprinkles all over them. All of a sudden, the peaceful atmosphere was interrupted by Dean yelling a row of words that would probably not be appropriate to repeat here. 

Cas startled at the sudden noise, and a bunch of the sprinkles flew through the kitchen.

“Jesus Christ, Dean!” he exclaimed. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Dean mumbled. 

“Yeah sure,” Cas said with an eye-roll and turned away from his tray of cookies in order to have a look at Dean’s work over at the kitchen table. 

“Nah-uh!” Dean stopped him without even turning around. “You’re not allowed to look yet.”

Cas rolled his eyes but turned back to his own work. About 2 hours ago, Dean had come back from the store with a bag bigger than expected. He had bought everything Cas had written on the list, but apparently also a few additional things he had refused to show. He had taken the bag with the remaining purchases in it and set up his own working spot at the kitchen table, separate from Cas’s on the counter.  
In the beginning, Cas had tried to find out what Dean was on about. First, he had tried asking. All that Dean had said was that it was a surprise and he would see soon enough. 

Then, he had tried to secretly steal a look over Dean’s shoulder. The attempt had resulted in Dean throwing a handful of flour at him. After that, Cas had accepted his fate and – flour in his hair - went on to concentrate on his own baking. 

Now, Cas was adding a few more sprinkles to his cookies while constantly glancing over to Dean. He could only see Dean’s back, his arms moving and working on something that was on the table, but that was everything he could figure out.

A couple of moments later, Dean finally turned around with a big grin on his face. 

“You can look now,”, he said. 

Cas turned to him, only to see his boyfriend’s clothes covered in flour and little crumbs of dough from head to toe. Not even his face had been spared, he had some flour on his forehead and the tip of his nose. 

“You weren’t supposed to turn yourself into a cookie,” Cas chuckled.

“Mh,” Dean shrugged, still grinning. “I thought maybe you’d like to eat me.”

“Shut up!” Cas laughed. He now walked the few steps over to Dean. “Now what’s your secret work all about?”

Dean grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and pulled him closer to the table. 

“Here,” he said excitedly, pointing at the tray of cookies he had prepared. 

Cas leaned in to take a closer look at it. Dean had cut out cookies in three different forms. It was multiple sets of two figures – an Angel and a human figure – with some heart-shaped cookies in between. Cas noticed an Angel-shaped cookie cutter off to the side, right next to it a heart-shaped one; that must have been what Dean had secretly bought. The human figures had apparently been cut out by hand. 

“It’s us,” Dean said quietly and moved closer towards Cas. “Do you like it?”

“I love it,” Cas answered with a soft smile as he placed his head on the taller man’s shoulder.

“Though, those stickmen have got some rough edges,” he added after a second. 

Dean laughed and softly pulled his arm around Cas’s waist, pulling him even closer. 

“Maybe you should try your luck with them for the next tray,” he then said. “I’m glad I still got all my fingers …”


	3. Prompt: "Motel Rooms"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A ficlet for the Day 3 Prompt "Motel Rooms". This time canonverse, not connected to the previous 2 chapters in any way. [Find it on tumblr](https://castiel-is-at-hogwarts.tumblr.com/post/638846917598658560/im-late-to-the-party-but-since-my-time)
> 
> I didn't have as much time for those prompts as I wanted to have, so I figured I might as well update them now and keep the Christmas spirit alive for a little longer :)

There was a loud knock on the door, accompanied by Cas's voice. 

"Dean!" he yelled through the door, "It's me!"

Inside the motel room, Dean looked over to his brother with a smirk. Sam was sitting on a chair in the back of the room, right next to the small table that had a tiny plastic Christmas tree sitting on top of it. He nodded into Dean’s direction with a smirk on his own. 

Now, the older Winchester brother walked the few steps over to the door and opened it. He was now facing Castiel, who was standing out there in front of their door, dirty trench coat, a few single snowflakes in his hair, and a worried expression on his face.

"Dean!" the Angel exclaimed with a relieved look in his deep blue eyes. "I came as fast as I could after I got your message! Are you alright?"

"Hey Cas," Dean greeted him with a smile. "It's good to see you. We're fine, but I hope you'll still stay for a bit?"

Cas's facial expression softened now that he knew for sure everything was alright. 

"Of course," he said and stepped into the room. 

Inside, he stopped and took a moment to eye the colourful Christmas decorations that was spread all across the room. There were various Christmas lights all over the walls, illuminating the entire room with their red and green colours. A couple of paper cut-out stars and snowmen added onto the Christmas-feeling, and the highlight was of course the small Christmas tree on top of the table right next to Sam. 

"Hello Sam," Cas now greeted the second brother, his eyes glancing over to the tree again.

"Hey Cas," Sam answered with a smile. "Glad you could make it"

"Yeah," Dean agreed and walked up to Cas, now standing right next to him. "We were gonna have a little Christmas celebration, as you can see...", he pointed around the room for a second, "And we kinda ... Well, thought we should have the whole family here."

Cas quietly looked into Dean’s eyes for a moment before he answered. 

"You had me come here for Christmas?" he asked. 

Unable to tell whether the Angel was annoyed by that or simply surprised, Dean nodded.

"It didn't feel right without you," he said. "You're family"

"It was Dean’s idea," Sam threw in a comment from the back of the room. "He wanted to have you here no matter what"

Dean turned to shoot his younger brother an annoyed glance. "You know what, Sam, you said you were gonna get us food. It's about time for that, don't you think?"

Sam rolled his eyes for a second, then got up from his chair, grabbed his jacket and left the room - not without "accidentally" bumping against his brother's shoulder on the way out. 

As soon as the door had closed behind him, Dean turned back to Cas who was still blatantly staring at him. 

"Did you really?" the Angel asked.

"What?" 

"What Sam said," Cas explained, "Is it true that you wanted me here for Christmas, no matter what?"

Dean couldn't hide a faint blush. 

"Yeah," he shrugged, "I mean ... Well you're family, and I ..."

He stopped. 

"Yes?" Cas asked, waiting for him to continue. 

"I, uhm ..." Dean stuttered quietly, "Well, there might be something that I wanted to do for a while. That I wanted to tell you."

"Okay," Cas said calmly, "Then what's stopping you?"

Dean couldn't hold back a nervous chuckle in response.

"Myself, I guess," he said.

Cas looked at his friend with a soft expression.

"It's okay," he said. "You can tell me anything, Dean."

Dean nodded. One more nervous look into Cas's blue eyes, then he leaned in closely.

"I'd love to hold your hand," he whispered into the Angel’s ear, "I want to hug you, and I want to kiss you. And I ..." Here he paused and swallowed down his nervousity before feeling ready to continue, "I think I love you, Cas"

With his eyes closed, Dean pulled back again. He wanted to look at Cas, oh how much he wanted to, but at the same time he was just way too scared to see any signs of rejection on his face, in his eyes.

"Dean," Cas's quiet voice now reached him, "Please look at me"

A deep breath, then Dean opened his eyes and finally faced Cas. Their eyes met, and for a moment, none of them said a word. Then, Cas leaned in closer.

"I've loved you ever since we met," he whispered into Dean’s ear. 

Only a second later, Dean could feel Cas's hand on his waist, pulling him closer. His heart racing, he leaned into Cas's touch.

And suddenly, there was Cas's was right in front of his own, his blue eyes so close; suddenly he felt Cas's lips on his own, for just a brief second. As Dean realized what was happening, Cas had pulled back already. 

He was looking into Dean’s eyes with a smile on his face, in his eyes. 

"Merry Christmas, Dean," he whispered.


	4. Prompt: "There is no need for mistletoe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short ficlet for the Day 8 Prompt "There is no need for misletoe."  
> Canonverse, established relationship. Just some domestic destiel fluff. [Find it on tumblr](https://castiel-is-at-hogwarts.tumblr.com/post/638847362789507072/another-late-submission-for-bend-me-shape-mes)

"Cas!" Dean's voice interrupted the peaceful silence in the bunker. 

The one whose name had been called was currently standing on a ladder in the doorway to the library, busy at work over his head, trying to attach a mistletoe. 

"Yes?" he yelled back. 

Dean now appeared in the room, wearing a Christmas sweater with Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer on it. 

"Babe, do you know where we put the lights?" Dean asked. 

"Uhm ..." Cas thought out loudly while still holding the mistletoe in place, "They're in one of the boxes in the hallway. The smaller one, I think."

"Thanks," Dean smiled before he stopped and took a moment to eye Cas struggling on the ladder like that. "And what exactly are you doing?" he then asked with a chuckle.

"I'm trying to put up a mistletoe," Cas explained. "Though, the mistletoe doesn't seem to agree with my decision"

"Ah," Dean shrugged his boyfriend's problem off, "just let it be. There's no need for mistletoe"

"Yeah?" Cas chuckled. He let his arms sink and stepped off of the ladder, dropping the mistletoe on the table behind him. "And why is that?"

"Because," Dean smirked as he made a step towards Cas, "I can kiss you whenever I feel like it." He put his hands on Cas’s hips and pulled him closer, pressed a short kiss on the Angel’s lips. 

"Maybe," Cas chuckled, "but I still want a mistletoe"

"Fine," Dean smirked at him, "but you could make better use of it and put it above the bed"

Cas's answer was another kiss.


	5. Prompt: "Phone calls and late night texts"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for Day 7, "Phone calls and late night texts". I tried something a little bit different for this one - I hope it works. The texts on the left are Dean's, the ones on the right Cas's.

I miss you

I miss you, too

Which is ridiculous, honestly,  
because I talked to you like 20 minutes ago

it's not ridiculous 

and I want you to miss me

I like thinking that you miss me  
as much as I miss you

Is it a competition?

If it is, I miss you more.  
Just so you know.

you have to be the winner at all times?

Of course

My name's not Losechester

you're an idiot, that's what you are

and given the fact that I don't sleep,  
I think I miss you a lot more.

What's that relation about now?

well, I don't sleep, therefore  
I have approximately 6 more hours  
to miss you in which you cannot possibly  
miss me as well because you're asleep. 

I can still miss you when I'm asleep.

it's not the conscious pain of missing you  
that I'm experiencing all night doesn’t count.

I might get nightmares from missing you so much

I really hope you don't 

I wish you were here

There wouldn't be any nightmares with you next to me

I'd love to be there

But Sam is there, and you said  
you don't want him to know

Not yet, no

Seriously, fuck those stupid motel rooms

Home at the bunker I can have you  
in my bed as much as I want.  
I can't even get some fucking privacy on a hunt

No cuddles for me because of some stupid witches

We don't know if it's witches

That's not the point Cas

The point is, I want you here right next to me,  
and I can't, because this stupid hunt doesn't give me  
some stupid privacy

I'm sure Sam would give you more privacy,  
if you only asked

Yeah and how am I gonna explain that?  
I can't just tell him I want my own room  
for no reason at all.

I really can't tell you, Dean

There’s the truth, but you don't want  
him to know that.  
You know I'm a terrible liar,  
so I really can't help you with that.

I'm definitely not telling him that  
I want you to spoon me because  
it makes me sleep better.  
Not gonna happen.

But Dean, think about it for a second

Do you really think he hasn't noticed  
that I'm staying in your room,  
back at the bunker?

What, do you think he has?

I'm rather sure he has

Then why hasn't he said anything?

I'm assuming it's because he knows  
that conversation would make you  
uncomfortable

So what, we all know,  
but nobody mentions it?  
That thing between you and me,  
the big elephant in the room?

if you want to call it that, yes

Now that means that I'm here  
all alone missing you like crazy for nothing,  
because Sam knows anyway?

Yes

Cas, where exactly are you right now?

I'm at the park, right behind the motel

they got ducks here

You're feeding ducks?

I'm not feeding them.  
We're just coexisting.

I'm admiring God's creations. 

Are they good company?

It's quite nice, yes

but you know I'd prefer your company.  
Over everything.

Come over.

Are you serious?

Yes.

Otherwise you'd be sitting on a bench  
stalking some ducks all night,  
and even though I know you kinda like that,  
it's ridiculous that we have you hiding  
behind the building only because of Sam  
who knows anyway.

So, come over.

So you'll talk to him?

I did not say that

You'll come over here,  
I'll sleep in your arms,  
and tomorrow Sam will wake up  
and see us like that, and if he wants  
to comment on it, he can.

But if he makes one stupid joke, I'll kick his ass.

you know, Dean, sometimes I really  
worry about you and your brother's  
communication issues.

It runs in the family, I guess.

I mean, you should talk.

What for?

You said he knows anyway

It'll just be confirmation.

And honestly, if he hasn't figured  
by now that we have a special connection,  
that's on him.

Cas? Are you coming over or what?

I am. 

I'm at the door now.

let me in?


	6. Prompt: "Advent Calendar"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little ficlet for the Day 1 Prompt "Advent Calendar" :)  
> [Find it on tumblr](https://castiel-is-at-hogwarts.tumblr.com/post/638872477522591744/this-is-for-the-day-1-prompt-of)

Cas curiously eyed the one single box that was left on the table. Dean had made an advent calendar for him, 24 boxes of different shapes and sizes, the corresponding days indicated by big blue numbers. Each of the 23 boxes he had opened so far had contained a little surprise that Dean had chosen for him; a row of small gifts that Dean had picked out very thoughtfully, and Cas had loved every single one. And now, on Christmas Eve, there was only one small box left, a big blue 24 written on its lid in Dean’s handwriting.

He resisted the urge to grab the box and shake it to find out what could possibly be inside. Not yet, he told himself. It was the morning of the 24 th , sure, but Dean wasn’t there yet. Cas’s boyfriend of now 4 years currently was taking a shower, and he knew (because Dean had reminded him of it every single day this month) that Dean wanted to be there when he opened the box of the day. He wanted to see Cas’s reaction to the gifts, he had said.

So, despite his curiosity, Cas left the box where it was and went into the kitchen to prepare some coffee. Dean would come out of the shower soon, and Cas knew it was best to greet him with coffee that early in the morning.

20 minutes and 2 cups of coffee later, Cas was standing in front of the last box again, this time with Dean by his side. Both of them looked down at it in silence for a moment.

“It’s kinda sad that it’s over now,” Dean then commented. “I loved seeing the surprise on your face every morning”

Cas answered with a smile on his face.

“Yeah,” he agreed. “I loved everything about it. Thank you so much, for all of that.”

“You’re welcome,” Dean returned the smile. “What did you like best so far?”

“Mh,” Cas made and thought about that question for a moment. “The bee socks on the 14 th are definitely high up there,” he then said. “But I don’t know, maybe you saved the best one for the final day?”

Dean chuckled and shrugged. “Maybe,” he teased. “You’ll have to find out”

So, Cas did. He grabbed the box from the table with Dean’s eyes following every move he made. One more glance at Dean who nodded impatiently, then he lifted the lid and took a look inside the box.

There was another, smaller box inside. This one was black, covered in a soft kind of fabric. Rather small, of a size that seemed strangely familiar to Cas. His heart suddenly beating faster, he opened up the smaller box as well.

A ring. That was a ring. A simple, silver ring with a small blue stone attached to the front. It was simple, nothing too pretentious or extraordinary, and yes, Cas liked it. He  _ loved _ it, actually.

With the ring in the box there was a folded piece of paper. Even though deep down, he knew what it would say, he took it out and unfolded it with a shaking hand.

His heart stopped for a second.

Before he was able to do or say anything, he felt Dean grabbing his hand. The surprise written all over his face, he forced himself to take his eyes off of the paper and look at Dean instead. Dean, who was down on one knee, as Cas realized only now.

One quiet second in which their eyes met, then Cas saw Dean’s lips moving, and he heard him say the exact same words he had read on that paper just a moment ago: “Will you marry me?”

A sudden wave of tears was filling his eyes, blurring his vision. He nodded.

“Of course,” he breathed. “God yes Dean. Of course.”


	7. Prompts: "Carols" and "Christmas Curse"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this ficlet, I combined two Prompts, Day 5 "Carols" and Day 6 "Christmas Curse", into a silly little crack thing. Hope it makes you smile :)  
> [Find it on tumblr](https://castiel-is-at-hogwarts.tumblr.com/post/638933854069080064/day-5-and-day-6-prompts-of-bend-me-shape-mes)

Cas turned around at the sound of the bunker door being opened. He had been sitting there at the world map table for quite a while, quietly wondering where Sam and Dean might have gone. The bunker had been empty at the time he had arrived this morning, and none of them had answered any of their phones.

Now, Sam appeared at the top of the stairs, a backpack on his shoulders and a book in his hands.

“Oh hey Cas,” he greeted the Angel as soon as he spotted him standing there.

“Where were you?” Cas asked directly.

“Ah, just a tiny hunt,” Sam answered as he walked down the stairs, “No big deal”

The Angel observed the younger Winchester brother’s expression for a moment. He noticed there was something bothering him. Then, his eyes glanced behind Sam; he checked the closed door and the empty stairs.

“Where’s Dean?”

“Yeah, well,” Sam sighed and put his backpack down. “Dean’s outside”

Cas eyed him for another moment, trying to read his expression.

“Is he alright?” he asked with obvious concern in his voice.

“That’s a difficult question, actually,” Sam started. “He’s-“

He was interrupted by the bunker door opening again. They both turned around to see Dean stumbling inside, duffle bag over his shoulder, big grin on his face – and he was … singing?

Two pairs of eyes followed Dean as he first waved into the room and then happily danced down the stairs while enthusiastically chanting the lyrics to  _ Frosty the Snowman _ . Sam’s eyes did it with exhaustion, Cas’s with sincere worry.

“What…” Cas started asking as his eyes followed Dean, who was now dancing over to the library, but he couldn’t even find the words to finish his question.

“Witch,” Sam sighed.

“He’s cursed?” Cas asked and glanced over Dean, who was now performing  _ Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer _ with some bookshelves as his audience. “To sing Christmas songs?”

“Yes,” Sam confirmed, and his eyes showed the trauma of an awful multiple hours long car-ride with a cursed-to-sing Dean next to him.

Cas took a moment to look at Sam in confusion.

“What do we do?” he then asked.

“We can’t do anything,” Sam sighed. “It’s a temporary curse. Should last 24 hours maximum, at least that’s what Rowena said.”

“So, we have to wait for it to stop?”

“Yeah,” Sam groaned. “Only like 19 more hours to go”

So, they did the only thing that seemed rational to them in preparation for roughly 19 hours of Dean’s top 50 Christmas songs: Sitting down at the world map table with lots of beer. They were sitting there in complete silence, the only thing to be heard, for hours, was Dean’s singing over in the library.

Now and then, Sam commented on Dean’s performance. Sometimes to himself or to Cas, things like “That’s the 7 th time I’ve heard this song today” or “I don’t even know where he learned the lyrics for that one”. Sometimes he commented directly to Dean, knowing very well it was completely useless. He yelled things like “That note was way off!” or “That’s not the correct text!” over to the library, comments that were consequently ignored by Dean.

Right as Dean was performing  _ Feliz Navidad _ very enthusiastically, Sam yelled “You don’t even speak Spanish, Dean!!” over to his brother. Dean’s answer was an ever louder “Prospero año y felicidad!!”

They listened to Dean’s Christmas show for quite a while longer. None of them knew for how long exactly. Time had lost its meaning; they had even stopped counting the songs.

“I mean, at least he’s a good singer,” Cas had quietly commented at some point. Sam’s answer had been a shrugged “I guess”.

It was another while later when Dean finally appeared in the room again. He didn’t sing, was quiet for just that second, and they both really thought for a second that it would be over now. Their hopes were destroyed by Dean breaking into yet another song.

“I don’t want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need,” he started singing as he was dancing towards them.

“God, please just kill me now,” Sam groaned. Cas didn’t comment. He only watched Dean dancing his way towards them with that weird grin on his face.

“I don’t care about the presents,” Dean sang and gave Sam’s chair an energetic twist, almost causing his brother to spill his beer.

“Underneath the Christmas tree!” With that phrase, Dean sat down on the world map table right in front of Cas, looking directly at him.

Cas was staring back at Dean with a confused head-tilt.

Sam watched with a smirk how Dean leaned in closer and sang right at the Angel: “I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know”

With Cas still staring at him, Dean took the beer out of Cas’s hand, put it down on the table and held both Cas’s hands in his own instead while he continued the song: “Make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas, is you”.

Cas was staring; Dean was grinning.

Sam couldn’t hide the giant smirk that was slowly crawling onto his face.

“Alright,” he said, “That’s it. I’m videoing this.”


	8. Prompt: "Wishes"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short ficlet for the Day 9 Prompt "Wishes". Some fluff to make you smile on the last day of this horrible year :)  
> [Find it on tumblr](https://castiel-is-at-hogwarts.tumblr.com/post/639027737696370688/my-contribution-for-the-day-9-prompt-of)

They were sitting on an old wooden bench in the middle of nowhere. It was dark, and they were barely able to see each other in the dimmed moon light. The most obvious indicator of the other one’s presence was the warmth their bodies distributed that created an extreme contrast to the freezing cold of the night air.

Coming out here tonight had been Cas’s idea. He had read about it in the newspaper the day before. Astronomical phenomenon in the area, it had said. A meteorite shower was predicted to happen tonight. And what’s more romantic than stargazing and counting the shooting stars, Cas had said.

At first, Dean had absolutely loved the idea. Not necessarily because of the romantic atmosphere Cas had described, no, simply because of the pure excitement in Cas’s eyes as he had told Dean about it.

Then, earlier this evening, he had started to regret his decision. Because yes, the atmosphere was romantic for sure, but even though the sky was clear and not a single cloud was in sight, they didn’t see a single shooting star for the first 40 minutes, it was freezing cold, and Dean, the idiot that he was, hadn’t even considered bringing a warmer jacket. Or a beanie. Or gloves. Or literally anything that would’ve kept him warm.

By now, another hour later, Dean was still not exactly happy about his decision, but definitely a lot more content with it. The shooting stars had started to appear after a while, by now they had spotted multiple ones. They had actually made a little competition. The current leader was Cas with 8, though Dean was only one behind with 7. He had looked away for just a second, and yet he had missed one.

So yes, Dean was quite okay with it right now, even though he was cold. Freezing, actually. But the atmosphere was amazingly  _ romantic _ , just like Cas had promised, and he would’ve never admitted it to anyone, but sitting there this calm, peaceful night, on that old bench, his boyfriend in his arms, watching the stars … that was it.

He felt Cas’s body move. He was even closer now, his head rested on Dean’s shoulder, and as much as Dean could tell in the dark, he was looking up to him with a happy smile.

In the corner of his eye, Dean saw another shooting star.

“Eight,” Dean informed Cas of the new count. “Was right behind you”

“Oh,” Cas made quietly, “I missed one?”

“Yeah,” Dean chuckled, “Welcome to the club”

Cas didn’t answer. He pulled his arm around Dean’s waist and snuggled up even closer. Dean leaned in to press a soft kiss on his forehead.

Yeah, Dean decided for himself, this really wasn’t as bad as he had hoped. And he didn’t tell Cas about it – of course not, because you’re not supposed to say it out loud – but with this latest shooting star, he had made a wish.

This moment was perfect. This night, the bench, the stars, and Cas in his arms. Yes, this moment was perfect, and Dean had wished for it to never end.


End file.
